Aliénation
by Yami Flo
Summary: A peine quelques heures après la Bataille de Poudlard, il est encore difficile de se ressaisir, de retrouver son équilibre. Il y a tellement de rage, tellement de douleur dans l'air. Et Ron commence à s'inquiéter de l'étal mental de ses frères et soeur...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family. Point de vue sur la famille Weasley dans les heures qui suivent la Bataille de Poudlard. Spoilers du tome 7.

Personnages : Ron, Ginny, Percy, George, Charlie et Bill Weasley. Arthur, Molly Weasley et Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger mentionnés.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Résumé : Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, quelques heures après la fin de la bataille, les enfants Weasley essayent de trouver une échappatoire à la colère et à la douleur. Et Ron commence à s'inquiéter de l'état mental de ses frères et sœur…

_Aliénation: Situation de quelqu'un qui est dépossédé de ce qui constitue son être essentiel, sa raison d'être, de vivre._

_Parce que les Weasley sont une famille unie, et qu'en perdant un seul membre, ils ont déjà perdu l'équilibre familial qui leur est cher._

**Aliénation**

Ils étaient tous là, les enfants Weasley. Tout du moins, les survivants. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron et Ginny. Serrés les uns contre les autres devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. A dire vrai, ils eussent préféré cent fois rester prêt de Fred, mais leur mère n'avait pas voulu. Effondrée, épuisée, mais toujours étrangement déterminée, elle leur avait intimé l'ordre d'aller prendre du repos. De leur laisser à elle et à leur père le soin de prendre soin de Fred et des autres, et, à l'oreille de Bill et Charlie, celui de s'occuper de George. Soi-disant, ils viendraient les rejoindre plus tard.

Ils avaient dû obéir.

C'était le chaos, là-dehors.

Des dizaines, des centaines de personnes transplanaient à Pré-Au-Lard et venaient en courant au château, certains pour récupérer leurs enfants, d'autres pour constater que oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien mort, d'autres pour soigner les blessés, d'autres pour évacuer les morts, d'autres pour fouiller les ruines de Poudlard pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne de bloquer sous les décombres. D'autres fuyaient la scène, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Choc, sympathie secrète ou plus si secrète aux Mangemorts, conduite éhontée pendant la purge des Nés-moldus,… Il y avait bien des raisons de se cacher, bien des choses à se reprocher, en cherchant un peu.

Fleur était restée avec eux quelques instants. Mais son mari et elle s'étaient regardés dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, avaient échangé quelques mots en français, et la sorcière blonde s'était esquivée, retournée aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Les enfants, notamment. Beaucoup de jeunes élèves évacués à la Tête de Sanglier étaient revenus, faute d'un autre endroit où aller. Quelqu'un devait aussi veiller sur eux en attendant que leurs familles arrivent pour les prendre.

Et puis, tous les Mangemorts n'avaient peut-être pas déserté les lieux. Quelques groupes d'Aurors parcouraient le château de long en large ainsi que les terrains alentours et la lisière de la Forêt Interdite à la recherche d'éventuels fuyards. Fleur Weasley-Delacour tenait à aider, même juste un peu. Et Bill… Bill aussi devait aider. Aider sa famille. Aider d'une façon dont Fleur ne pouvait pas aider, comme Bill ne pourrait pas aider si jamais elle perdait Gabrielle.

Non. Cet instant appartenait uniquement au clan Weasley.

Harry devait dormir profondément, épuisé par la bataille, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Hermione, après peut-être une heure de repos, avait filé aider Mme Pince et quelques sorcières et sorciers à trier et cataloguer d'urgence les livres de la bibliothèque. Il y avait eu beaucoup de dégâts de ce côté du bâtiment, et il était urgent, pour Irma Pince et toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait rassembler, de s'assurer que rien n'avait pu être dérobé. La Section Interdite, notamment, aurait pu attirer les convoitises…

Oui. Hors de la Tour, le monde s'agitait en tout sens pour ramener les choses à un semblant de normalité. A l'intérieur, cependant…

La moitié des dortoirs étaient vides, mais certains des plus jeunes élèves incapables de veiller plus longtemps et quelques membres de l'A.D. étaient venus y dormir, quelle que soit leur Maison. La Tour de Serdaigle avait pris de sérieux dégâts, et des équipes du Ministère et des artisans maçons se livraient à des sortilèges de diagnostique pour s'assurer que la Salle Commune et les dortoirs de Poufsouffle ne risquaient pas de s'effondrer. Le diagnostique pour la Maison jaune et noire avait l'air encourageant, aux dernières nouvelles, amenaient pas une pair de cinquième années qui étaient passés une heure plus tôt rejoindre un cousin plus jeune chez les Gryffondors. Il restait également les quartiers des Serpentards, et le Professeur Slughorn avait ouvert les dortoirs à tous venants, mais peu de gens étaient assez à l'aise pour s'y rendre (sauf peut-être les élèves et anciens membres de la Maison).

Pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Gryffondor était plus accueillant, quelque part, et tout auréolé de la gloire des victorieux.

C'est pourquoi l'intimité que les six enfants Weasley y trouvaient avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel (_Ron apprendrait plus tard de la bouche de Katie Bell que Neville et Dean et Seamus s'étaient arrangés pour que personne ne viennent les déranger, à grand renfort de menaces et de farces et attrapes estampillées 'Sorciers Facétieux' prêtes à l'emploi_).

Mais cette intimité n'était pas mal venue, pas maintenant.

Ginny, les genoux repliés sous elle, avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Ron, une tasse de thé brûlante dans les mains (_des Elfes de Maison passaient régulièrement apporter des boissons chaudes, préparées dans les cuisines miraculeusement épargnées, à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Les Weasley en étaient couramment à leur deuxième tournée de thé, chocolat et café. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment un miracle. Peu de gens savaient où se trouvaient les cuisines, et les Elfes avaient refermé les passages derrières eux_). Percy, assis en tailleur à même le sol, regardait fixement le feu dans l'âtre. De près, on pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient. George, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, avait les épaules entourées d'un bras de Charlie et d'un bras de Bill. Il semblait perdu dans son propre monde.

Entre eux, il y avait le silence, entrecoupé de quelques phrases anodines. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Il s'était passé trop de choses, du périple entamé par Ron, à la résistance active de Ginny à Poudlard, en passant par la fuite de l'essentiel des Weasley pour éviter les persécutions. Certains d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus parler de tout. Pas tout de suite.

-Et… et Papa et maman ? » Finit par demander Ron, brisant le silence oppressant. « Ils ne nous rejoignent vraiment pas ?

Bill secoua la tête.

-Non. Il y a trop de choses à… organiser et déblayer en bas.

-On devrait retourner les aider, » souffla Percy très bas. « Je… je suis employé du Ministère, je devrais…

-Oh, la paix, Percy, » bougonna Charlie. « Le Hall grouille de guérisseurs et d'Aurors. Et presque toutes les personnes qui arrivent préparent des potions ou apportent des objets de première nécessité. Eux sont utiles. Nous, on doit juste rester en dehors du chemin. Toi comme nous.

-Mais… » Objecta Percy.

-T'as donné ta démission, » dit George dans un pâle sourire. Percy le lui rendit nerveusement.

-Ah… Oui…c'est vrai.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-J'ai du mal à croire… J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit Maman qui ait tué Bellatrix Lestrange, » finit par dire Ginny, qui était restée pratiquement muette jusque là. « Je veux dire… jamais je n'aurais crû qu'elle pouvait… C'était Bellatrix Lestrange ! Nous avons dû nous y mettre à trois contre elle avec Luna et Hermione, et c'est à peine si nous arrivions à la contenir. Et Maman… Maman… l'a tué !

-Maman a toujours été une remarquable sorcière, » commenta à mi-voix Percy en redressant ses lunettes cassée sur son nez. Avec tout ce qui s'était produit ces dernières heures, il n'avait même pas songé à les réparer d'un coup de baguette. « Je dirais même plus, une _formidable_ sorcière.

-Tout de même… jamais je n'aurais crû que Maman était si forte, » ajouta Ron.

-Tu n'as pas connu Oncle Gideon et Oncle Fabian, Ron. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas été aussi surpris, j'imagine, » murmura Charlie en secouant la tête. Bill et Percy hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable. Ce n'était pas une histoire que les enfants Weasley abordaient beaucoup. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient perdu plusieurs membres de leur famille maternelle dans la précédente guerre, mais Molly en parlait peu, et Arthur encore moins.

-Maman ne parle presque jamais d'eux… » Finit par dire Ginny.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres.

-Ca lui fait trop de mal, j'imagine. Comme cela nous fera sans doute mal de parler de Fred.

Cela jeta un nouveau froid. Les mains de George se mirent à trembler, et un peu de chocolat bouillant tomba sur le tapis.

-Désolé, » murmura-t-il.

-Bah, » commenta Bill, « vu l'état du château, je ne crois pas qu'une tâche de plus ou de moins sur le tapis change grand-chose.

-Sauf peut-être pour Rusard, » ajouta Percy avec un pâle sourire.

Il y eut de faibles éclats de rire. Ginny regarda ses frères aînés attentivement.

-Charlie, Bill… vous n'étiez pas surpris. Pourquoi ?

Les deux aînés de la famille Weasley échangèrent un regard. Charlie prit finalement la parole.

-Maman… C'était la sœur d'Oncle Fabian et d'Oncle Gideon. Tous les deux étaient… enfin, je suppose que tu as entendu Maugrey parler d'eux ? Il a fallu cinq Mangemorts les attaquant en même temps pour les tuer, et si Fol-Œil a arrêté de nombreux partisans de Vol… Voldemort, » dit-il en butant sur le nom, tandis que ses frères et sœur réprimaient leurs frissons, « et bien, Fabian et Gideon… ils n'étaient pas en reste. C'étaient de très puissants sorciers, nos Oncles. Les meilleurs que les Prewett aient produits en plusieurs générations.

Les deux ainés se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et Bill continua pour son frère.

-Quand nous étions petits, je me souviens de Maman qui… enfin, ce n'était pas un vrai duel, mais… Je les revois tous les deux, dans le jardin, avec Maman, à travailler sur leurs sorts de boucliers, avec Maman qui lançait des maléfices sur l'un comme sur l'autre. Et ils riaient de bon cœur quand elle parvenait à les toucher et à détruire le bouclier.

-Ah… ça, je m'en souviens un peu, » ajouta Percy. « Jamais je n'avais vu Maman avec une expression aussi déterminée sur le visage… Enfin, pas jusqu'à ce que les jumea…

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du mot, jeta un regard à George et se mordit les lèvres. A nouveau, il y eut un profond silence.

-Est-ce qu'on sait… est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui a provoqué l'explosion ? Percy ? Ron ? Vous avez vus qui… ? » Finit par demander George.

Les deux autres Weasley échangèrent un regard et grimacèrent.

-Non, » répondit Ron. « Je n'ai pas vu qui.

-Moi non plus, » soupira Percy. « Je ne suis même pas sûr que le sortilège soit parti de l'intérieur du château, il pouvait tout aussi bien venir de l'extérieur. Le mur était complètement éventré…

Il arrêta à nouveau de parler. George le regardait avec une lueur morne dans le regard. Doucement, très doucement, Percy vint poser une main sur celle de son frère.

-Mais on saura, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Nous, nous n'avons peut-être rien vu, mais il doit y avoir des témoins. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous battre à ce niveau, donc quelqu'un a forcément vu quelque chose. Pareil si le sort venait de dehors. Il faudra… il faudra juste interroger les bonnes personnes. Prendre les témoignages et les retranscrire par écrit. Informer les Aurors et lancer une procédure. Ca prendra peut-être du temps, avec tout ce qu'il va y avoir à faire, évidement, mais… Mais on finira par savoir, » ajouta-t-il avec une lueur presque féroce dans le regard, « et à ce moment-là, nous irons dire deux mots à cet _assassin_.

George commença à sourire lentement, de façon toute à fait sinistre. Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais ne dirent rien. Quelque part, ils comprenaient le sentiment. Eux aussi, auraient deux mots au responsable de la mort de leur petit frère.

Ginny eut un rire sans joie.

-Si Maman ne vous devance pas tous, vous voulez dire.

La remarque passa au-dessus de la tête de la plupart des garçons, sauf du plus jeune, qui tiqua. Ron regarda sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu crois qu'elle… Enfin, tuer quelqu'un… qu'elle peut le faire ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Elle a déjà tué Lestrange. Tuer un Mangemort de plus, je ne crois pas que cela la dérangera plus que cela. En fait, » fit-elle d'un air songeur, « ça ne gênera sans doute personne.

-Lestrange compte difficilement comme un meurtre, c'était plutôt une œuvre de salut publique, » objecta Ron. « Je veux dire, personne ne l'enverra à Azkaban pour ça, pas vrai ?

-Je crois que le Ministère aura du mal à envoyer en prison toutes les personnes qui ont lancé un Impardonable cette nuit. Ou tous ceux qui ont dû tuer pour se défendre et défendre leurs proches. Mais il va falloir déterminer qui a fait quoi, qui a jeté quel sort, et qui… Oh, Merlin, ça va être un cauchemar administratif sans précédant ! Il va falloir que j'y retourne dès que… » Soupira Percy avant de recevoir une tape de la part de Charlie.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, petit frère. On a besoin de toi ici. Maman ne va pas vouloir nous lâcher des yeux, de toute façon. Pas tant qu'il y a encore des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres encore en liberté.

-Mais je suis un employé du Ministère. C'est mon rôle d'aider à…

-Tu n'es pas Auror, tu es gratte-papier – cela dit sans offense, Percy, parce que le gratte-papier que tu es a donné du fil à retordre aux Mangemorts – et les papiers, tu peux très bien les remplir au Terrier, avec la famille réunie autour de toi. Et, comme l'a dit George toute à l'heure, et tu n'as pas démenti, tu as démissionné.

Percy se mordilla la lèvre, grommela un « pas officiellement » pour la forme, mais hocha consciencieusement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Dites… pour en revenir à Maman et la possibilité d'un homicide… » Commença Ron.

-Je la crois parfaitement capable de tuer Dolohov, » offrit Bill. « C'est l'un des responsables de la mort de Gideon et Fabian. Si elle l'aperçoit, je crois qu'elle est capable de faire justice elle-même une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je crois que Flitwick s'en est déjà chargé, » soupira Percy. « Enfin, je les ai vus se battre en duel, et je sais que notre vieux professeur a gagné, mais je ne sais pas pour le reste…

-Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit mort, alors, » grinça Ginny.

Ron se tortilla, mal à l'aise. La discussion commençait à profondément le déranger. C'était comme si, tout à coup, sa famille s'était… métamorphosée. Enfin, surtout Ginny. Et George. Mais George, il pouvait comprendre.

Mais sa petite sœur… Et les autres… Il y avait chez eux un air malsain. La fatigue, la douleur, le choc, peut-être.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de larmes. Et il y en avait eu au départ. Mais en fait, il y avait surtout beaucoup de colère dans cette pièce. Plus dérangeant encore, c'était cette idée qu'ils partageaient tous que leurs parents – leurs parents, Merlin ! – et leur mère en particulier pouvait se changer en terrible vengeurs. Ca ne cadrait pas avec la réalité telle que la concevait Ron. Molly Weasley, dans son esprit, c'était… c'était… une femme au foyer, avec un drôle de caractère, mais pas une meurtrière.

D'accord, les victimes possibles et présumées étaient des Mangemorts, qui avaient commis les pires atrocités. Mais tout de même… On ne savait pas encore quelle allait être la position du Ministère dans les prochains jours. Il y avait peu de chances qu'on leur cause des ennuis, mais savait-on jamais ?

Voir sa mère ou un autre membre de sa famille à Azkaban, alors que le cauchemar finissait enfin, était bien la dernière chose dont Ron avait envie.

-Dites… Pour Maman… Papa ne la laisserait pas… ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant Bill dans les yeux. Son frère ainé sembla sérieusement réfléchir à la maison, mais ne lui offrit pas de ré, songea Ron, c'était mauvais signe.

-Papa lui donnera sans doute un coup de main, » dit Ginny d'une voix morne, résumant une idée sous-jacente. « Et je crois que nous ferions tous la même chose. Et si nous trouvons qui exactement a osé nous prendre Fred, et bien, je crois que les Aurors ne retrouveront jamais le corps. Tu ne crois pas, Ron ?

Ron ne répondit pas.

Ses yeux se posaient tour à tour sur chacun de ses frères, avec leur mine sérieuse, leurs hochements de tête aux paroles de Ginny, leurs regards injectés de sang par la fatigue et par une folie sous-jacente qui menaçait de les emporter tous… lui-même et Ginny, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, inclus. Et leurs parents n'étaient certainement pas dans un meilleur état.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Quelque part, il enviait Harry pour avoir été capable de trouver le sommeil après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il enviait aussi Hermione, pour disposer d'encore assez d'énergie pour se précipiter au travail, quelques heures seulement après la victoire. Lui, il se sentait vide. Vide et fatigué.

Et sa famille allait mal.

En temps ordinaire, ses frères et sa sœur ne parleraient pas comme ça. Evidemment, en temps ordinaire, Fred serait vivant, avec eux, et personne ne parlerait de meurtre ou de revanche. Enfin, pas à ce niveau. Il y avait une énorme différence, à ses yeux, entre lancer un coup de poing (bien mérité) dans la figure de, disons, Malefoy et sourire de satisfaction en lui cassant le nez, et planifier sa mort à demi-mots parce qu'il avait eu une parole ou commis un acte de trop. Après une nuit pareille, et après l'avoir sauvé in-extremis des flammes invoquées par Crabbe, Ron se serait mal vu donner le coup de grâce au blond. Même si, à ses yeux, il restait un vrai petit salopard, et lâche avec ça.

Seulement, il n'était plus aussi sûr que le reste du monde – le reste de sa famille – en pensait autant. Merlin tout puissant, _Percy_ songeait au meurtre : Percy, le plus droit, le plus respectueux des lois de toute la famille. Si lui brûlait de se servir de sa baguette, alors les choses étaient plus que sérieuses. Ginny faisait ressortir tous son cynisme, toutes ses émotions négatives d'un coup. Bill et Charlie avaient encore l'air bien lucide, mais les autres… Pourquoi, dans un moment pareil, sa famille ne parlait que de meurtres ? Oui, les Mangemorts devaient être punis. Mais n'y avait-il pas eu suffisamment de morts comme ça ? Remus et Tonks, le petit Colin Crivey – et ça, ça avait été un méchant choc – et Dobby, et la douzaine d'élèves que Ron n'avait pu identifier par leurs noms mais avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs qui reposaient sous des draps dans le Hall et les couloirs, et tous les blessés qui ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas…

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là.

Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête, qu'il se repose, avant de recommencer à réfléchir. Il faudrait qu'il parle à leur père. Arthur Weasley était un homme raisonnable, il saurait quoi faire. Il faudrait qu'il parle à leur mère. Molly, aussi folle de chagrin soit-elle, ne laisserait pas ses enfants faire une bêtise, et pour eux, elle n'en ferait pas non plus… normalement. Et peut-être qu'il devrait aussi parler à Fleur, lui demander de venir réconforter son mari aussi vite que possible, le remettre sur pied pour qu'il puisse les aider à gérer la crise…

Et qu'il parle à Hermione, et à Harry, et à Angelina, et Katie, et Alicia, et Oliver… tous leurs proches, tous ceux qui pouvaient les empêcher de sombrer dans une rage meurtrière. Tous ceux qui pouvaient les entourer, s'arranger pour ne jamais les laisser seuls. Pas jusqu'à ce que Fred soit… enterré. Pas jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts capturés soient jugés et punis pour leurs crimes.

Il fallait leur permettre à tous de faire le deuil. Le deuil de leur enfance, de ce qui avait été, et de ce qui ne serait jamais plus.

Mais d'abord, songea Ron, il y avait plus urgent.

Soupirant, il secoua un peu le bras pour enjoindre Ginny à le lâcher, ce qu'elle fit presque à regret. Il prit son temps pour se remettre debout, car ses jambes étaient endolories, mais il finit par y arriver au bout de quelques minutes, et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

-Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Percy.

Ron répondit avec un long soupir, tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Chercher des potions de sommeil auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Je crois que nous en avons tous besoin…

**Fin**


End file.
